Sky Fly
by GijinkaGlaceon
Summary: When 8 get on an airplane...crazy stuff happens. Contestshipping, Pokeshipping, Ikarishipping, and Shootsdownshipping. DrewxMay, AshxMisty, PaulxDawn, KennyxZoey. CS, AAML, PADL, etc. Updated every other week Or not - ON HIATUS FOR MAYBE A MONTH!
1. All Systems Go

**All Systems Go! Headed for Florida**

Disclaimer: It's too bad I can't think of anything witty to say. But, ask yourself this. Do you think I'd own Pokemon?

A/N: Revised.

Misty's Pov

Yup. Today's the day. When we go to Florida. Fort Laurdale, to be exact. Why is that? Because we're cruising on the Princess Caribbean (derived from Caribbean Princess), which is docked in that particular town. All eight of us. But first, the flight there, I can barely keep in my seat. I hope I can confess to Ash while sailing. I mean, seriously. A beautiful luxury liner, gorgeous fixtures, spas, chocolate on our pillows every morning (shhhhhh! Don't tell May!), Live theatre-  
Honnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnk!  
There's Drew. He offered to drive us all. He's not so bad once you get to know him.

I stride confidently to the vehicle, proudly showing off my new outfit. Yes, I know I'm usually not a fashionista but it is a special occasion. I wore pinkwash capri jeans, with capri leggings underneath. My top was cap-sleeved, orange and yellow with a bow belt. And…since today is special (and maybe for the sake of impressing Ash) I added a bit of bold black mascara and green shadow.

I board the car, err, van. Inside are Ash, Zoey, Paul, Drew, a sock monkey (what?), Kenny, Dawn and I. Two bags per person. Now all we had to do was pick up May.

We veered through the streets, twisting and turning. Cows flew by our windowsills; and power lines, hay barrels, wetlands, a Meowth balloon (I think Jessie, James and Meowth quit), and sign that said "thanks for visiting", and "come again soon". Soon May's two story was within sight.  
Between the whirring, tension and excitement build up, even though no one utters a single word.

Drew parked on the driveway. May's face peered through the window, soon lit with a bright smile.  
Suddenly the front door bursts open, to reveal May. But she isn't the same. This May has a short white tennis skort, flaunting her long legs. Her top sported cute puff sleeves, colour a hot pink with blood red doodle hearts. The waist tightly hugged her body, waistline a deep V. A shiny gloss smothered her lips, and a light brown eyeshadow was visible. Gee, for a tomboy, I know a lot of fashion terms. Drew's mouth hung agape, while I suppressed a light giggle. Dawn and I smile knowingly at each other.

Zoey's POV  
I think this van could be mistaken for a zoo. Ash and Misty fighting in their seats (Misty hammering Ash), Dawn attempting a civil conversation with Paul, not listening, Drew driving, yet managing to bicker with May all the same.  
At the twenty minute mark, we reach the airport. Grunting under the weight of the suitcases, the boys try to pile our entire luggage into one cart. But that's like trying to divide a pie into ten slices equally without slicing in half first. Impossible. After ten minutes I finally suggest to load it into two luggage carts. The turning doors rotate, it's mesmerizing, as if inviting us in. As we enter the airport, I feel the excitement beginning…


	2. Security

Security

Disclaimer: No, neither Pokemon nor weird, crazy references from "The Sea of Monsters" or Greek mythology.

Note: I apologize for the crazy tenses. REVISED.

Drew's POV

As the gang entered the airport, I knew it was going to be heaved through the thick crowds in the humongous airport. Finally our group reached the Northwest airlines counter.

The receptionist greeted us, and began explaining the precautionary details, and I listened intently, as, who knows? I may need that info later. She started to take our bags, and apply the usual tags with our flight numbers. Then the poor little bags made their way down the super-slow conveyer belt, heading toward the baggage department of the plane. Then we continued along, having already purchased our flight an interesting vacation. The carts were trucking along, pushed by Paul and me. We tickets online. We sauntered through many busybodies. As we neared the flight gates, I heard somebody call, "A thousand curses on Nobody!" Naturally, May was her cute confused , or confuzzled, as she says, self, so I explained it.

"Polyphemus, a Cyclops, was tricked and stabbed in the eye by a young hero, Oddysseus. He was tricked with the name Nobody. Of course, if you ever paid attention in the Greek mythology unit, you would know."

As I finished my explanatory sentence, the voice gleefully called, "Failed! Nobody failed!"

I smacked my forehead but re-smacked when Ash joined in,

"No one failed! We all passed!" Sometimes you really have no idea as to what others are doing.

I check the television screens, displaying our fight numbers and gates and such.

I notice Misty doing the same. Here's what I find: Fight number 247, Gate E24. Directly to Miami, connection to Fort Laurdale.

"C'mon, guys!" Misty called. "Our plane leaves in an hour so we best get going!"

The rest of us nodded heads and I flicked my hair, so we trudged along to the security gates.

**Dawn's POV**

I inhale deeply to calm my nerves as I draw near the beeping gate.

I guess you could say I have some sort of phobia. Securitiphobia, maybe. Whenever I hear the beep-beep my heart accelerates and I jump three feet. Okay. We're drawing near. Loading carry –ons into those bins…backpacks, purses, change. I reluctantly sling off my hot pink kitten peeptoes and toss them in the nearest cream-coloured bin.

Let's get this over with. I hesitantly place one feet after the other, until I reach the silver gate. Sweat pours down in gallons on my forehead. I push myself through, and start an inner celebration when my turn is silent. Just then, the lights flash as if trying to save it's life. The beep cues. I frantically search my pockets, coins, keys, anything! I'm a mess! Where! Where is it! This is a nightmare, one I'd never dreamed! Here comes the guard! What is it! Hyperventilating. BREATHE! Calm down, it's alright. Everything's fine. Fine. The scanner is doing its job, scanning my body. When he reaches near the back of my dress I remember. The beep goes off. My zipper! On my dress, an invisible zipper is there.

Everyone else passes without incident, so we head off.

May's POV

After the security incident, everything goes smoothly. We travel down the hallways, keeping an eye on the gates. Suddenly I have this weird feeling…

"AH! I have to go!" I nearly scream.

"Go where?" Ash ponders aloud.

"You know where!" I shout back.

Ash blinks. "I do?"

"You know the bathroom" Zoey tells him.  
I start to dance around wildly, like at a ritual or something, only with my hands on my jeans. Drew chuckles softly, but I have good hearing. In response, I 'hmph'.

"Okay then, go." Paul simply replies on my jig.

"But I don't wanna go alone. The airport is big." I whine.  
Zoey sighs. "Fine. I'll go."  
I jump up and down, partly because of my urge to need to use the latrine.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" My words come out as a jumble  
Zoey and I dash towards the women's restroom, which was quite a ways away. I enter the airport lavatory, which was quite neat. Automatic paper towel dispenser, auto soap dispenser, motion-detected taps. It was an automated wonderland.  
EXERT

Diary,  
When May came out, I'm thinking. It's a long way back, and we start to talk.  
Flashback

"That's better!" May exclaimed as she exited the washroom.

"Okay, let's go," Zoey replied.  
They walked in silence, drowned in the light blue of the walls, for about thirty seconds, until May turned around seriously.

"I-I need some advice, Zoey," the brunette explained nervously. "I really like Drew, but I have no idea how to let him know. Can you help?"

"I have yet to get Kenny," Zoey laughed, "how can I help you?"

"Don't you read those stories where people get together? May pointed out.

"Well, yeah, but those usually involve materials we don't have on hand."

"Like?"

"Oh, the usual. A radio station, unrecognizable phone number, gym equipment, and a lot of girl and guy friends. Throw in a restaurant of two."  
May stood there, rubbing her chin thoughtfully.

"Hmm… we could do that…you know, the cruise. There's bound to be everything we need."

"You're right, a restaurant, we could get Dawn and Misty plus the guys to help. A new number…"

"They have public phones."

End Flashback.  
Misty and Dawn come. A plan is made.  
End Exert.  
End Chapter.


	3. Note

Hey y'all!

Here's just a simple note:

I'll try and keep it short and sweet.

If you wanna read my story, go to serebiiforums. I am there most of my time. If you review there, please five constructive criticism, otherwise known as concrit. And, if you want to publish a story, read the rules. Fanfiction and shipping as well as forum rules. You can find this story under shipping fics-just look for Sky Fly (and then the shippings).

So yeah. See ya!


End file.
